Fighting For Life
by Animefan1900
Summary: Every team went their seperate ways. Now half an year later White Tigers, All Starz and Bladebreakers are called back for a new tournament. But are Bladebreakers able to protect themselves and their friends in the tournament and in town, when dangerous gang appears and steals everyone's bit-beasts without anyone noticing. Rating: M (For safety again :P)
1. A New Tournament,Girl And Training Plans

_Hey readers! I am so sorry for not been able to write a new chapters to Slave and been away a long time. Please don't kill me :P. As I am writing next chapter to Siblings, In the meanwhile you wait, here is the new story I have started. I hope you enjoy it! Let's get to it. :)_

 _NOTE: I don't own characters. Except my own who don't appear in the anime or manga. ;D_

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Tournament, Girl And Training Plans

-With Bladebreakers in front of the BBA headquarters-

* * *

"WE LOVE YOU REI!"

"MARRY ME KAI!"

Girl fans were shouting loudly as Bladebreakers walked past them. Tyson wasn't happy about that.

"Oh, come on! I'm here too!" Tyson shouted. Immediately someone hit him behind the head. Tyson grabbed his head and turned around. There was Kai and his fist up.

"What the hell Kai? What did I do this time?" Tyson snarled: "Don't tell me you like those screaming to you," Tyson continued with a smirk. That earned him another hard hit at the head. Tyson squatted holding his head.

"In your dreams idiot," Kai crossed his arm. Before Tyson was able say anything else Mr. Dickenson's limo arrived.

"Hey Mr. D," Kenny greeted.

"Hello Bladebreakers. I hope you have a great day," elder man smiled. With quick steps he walked to the door opening it.

"Let's go see other teams," Mr. Dickenson kept his smile as boys walked through the door. All fans were held back by security and by a fence.

* * *

-Inside the BBA-

"That was intense," Max watched outside where girls were still screaming.

"And it's getting worse every day, but it doesn't seem to bother Tyson at all," Ray suddenly said. And he was right. As others were walking to the elevator Tyson was at the door screaming and waving to the fans. Max and Ray sighed at the same time.

"Let's go Tyson! Others are waiting!" Kenny yelled. After ten minutes Tyson left the door and run to Kenny. With a wide smirk Tyson stepped in the elevator and they went to sixth floor.

Mr. Dickenson opened the big doors and everyone saw White Tigers and All Starz.

"MOM!" Max shouted and run to hug his mother Judy.

"How are you Max?" she asked.

"Fine. It's nice to see you again," he answered. Judy glanced to others smiling. Nothing had changed. They still wore same clothes when they first met at the PPA.

"Greetings Bladebreakers. You haven't changed a bit," Judy smiled.

"Same here Mrs. Tate," Kenny bowed.

"Please, call me Judy. There is no need to be formal," she quickly asked.

"What do you think about Tokyo?" Max asked.

"It's lovely my dear," Judy smiled.

"We love it too. I'm glad that we decided to see the world," Lee joined them with others and Ray. As Max continued to talk with Max White Tigers had surrounded Ray. After a while Tyson's grandfather and father arrived. They walked to Mr. Dickenson.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Granger asked.

"We are still missing one. I don't really know about this… new tournament, but we can't do anything about it," Dickenson's smile faded.

"Actually about that, I checked who are behind it. Just normal authorities who wanted to arrange a different tournament," Granger whispered.

"I thought so, but at least we can be happy about that. There is no 'bad' person behind it," Dickenson whispered back. They didn't see Kai watching their conversation.

'Something is up,' Kai thought as he tried to hear actual words unsuccessfully.

After half an hour Kenny walked to Dickenson and Grangers. Max and Ray also had their ears open as Tyson had his mouth full of food.

"Is there some reason to this group meeting?" Kenny questioned.

"There is, but we are still waiting one team," Dickenson had his happy face back on. Everyone turned their gaze on them.

"There is a new beyblade team?" Mariah stated.

"Yes, well actually no. They aren't new to the beyblade or team play, but they haven't participated in tournaments before. I also know that all the players have beyblade over ten years," Tyson's father continued.

"Ten years? They must be really strong," Gary stated and ate an apple. Just then Tyson appeared between Gary and Lee.

"I'm still going to beat them all," Tyson laughed.

"Don't be too sure about that. We can also beat them before you do," Lee laughed back.

"Let's see about that lion boy," Tyson smirked.

"What did you say to me?" Lee growled. Just then doors opened and a girl walked in. Mr. Dickenson stepped closer to her.

"Black Panthers?" he simply asked and girl nodded.

"Others couldn't be here, because of some trouble in town," girl replied smiling.

"What kind of trouble?" Dickenson asked.

"You already might know that there are many gangs around here," girl started. Everyone nodded when Tyson's father stepped forward.

"Is your team alright?" he asked with worried face.

"Yes, don't worry about it. We just witnessed gang beat up other bladers and we kind of stepped in. Just as police arrived, gang left quickly," girl explained.

"So your team had to stay and give their statement to police," Judy concluded.

"Pretty much it. They send me here that you wouldn't wonder where we are. My name is by the way Tina Summers," girl smiled.

"Nice to meet to Miss Summers. I'm Stanley Dickenson. I introduce you to other teams," Dickenson walked next to her and began to point everyone one at the time.

"They are White Tigers from China. Captain Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kenny. Over there is All Starz from America. Captain Michael, Steven, Eddy and Emily. And finally Japan's representations, Bladebreakers. Captain Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Max," Dickenson finished.

"Can I guess your surnames? Hiwatari, Granger, Saien, Tate and Kon," Tina smiled at them pointing.

"How did you know?" Ray asked amazingly.

"I watched you from TV and newspaper. You are doing amazing job," Tina replied. Suddenly Dickenson walked in front of everyone.

"Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make," he said to microphone as gazes turned to him.

"You already know that there is a reason why I called you here. Authorities called me and said that they are arranging a new tournament," he continued.

"That's awesome!" Tyson got excited.

"Before you began to celebrate there is something you have to know. This isn't a normal tournament. Unlike last time, you won't use bit-beasts or beyblades at all," Dickenson heard gasps around him.

"Are you saying that they have to fight each other with their fists?" Judy asked.

"Yes and because of that fact I had people check authorities' backgrounds. They are alright. These are the rules. Best of three wins and you win if your opponent is either knocked out unconscious or hit your opponent successfully and gain ten points," Dickenson said, but his voice got quieter.

No one could say anything when Tina began to move to the door.

"Sounds interesting. We are in," Tina said with a smile and left to register.

'It seems captain was right again. I don't know how, but I'm excited,' she thought as she wrote their team's name on paper and left the building.

"How many teams there are already?" Emily asked.

"There are about twenty teams already, including Black Panthers," Dickenson said.

"If you are thinking the registration, you need to practice harder than before, " Kai appeared behind them from the wall.

"I don't know about this, guys. Someone could get seriously hurt," Kenny reasoned.

All teams gazed each other's and nodded. They weren't going to back down.

"We are all in. We only have to train harder and together if we want to survive and win this thing," Tyson spoke.

"You do know that you won't have to," Dickenson pointed out.

"We know, but we all are fighters! We can do this!" Steven shouted with his fist up. Dickenson couldn't help, but smile. They were growing so fast. Even though they might have to fight each other's as well, they were still happy. Well, almost everyone was happy. Kai had his normal expression on his face and he had his arms crossed on his chest. Kai had his eyes open.

'So that was what they were up to. This is stupid,' Kai closed his eyes and left.

* * *

-At the evening at the dojo-

"So, what is the plan, guys?" Tyson asked. Bladebreakers went to the dojo when other teams stayed at the hotel.

"We get up early in the morning and train. It's simple," Kenny put his eyeglasses next to his pillow.

"Hey Kai. Could you train us?" Max asked. Tyson shot up with scared expression.

"Don't I already do that?" Kai snorted.

"You know, harder than before. We do have to be in good shape when the tournament starts," Max explained.

"I hate to admit it, but Max has a great idea. Kai is always training harder than us," Ray sighed.

"I could have already done that if some of you weren't so lazy and moron," Kai turned his back to them.

"Hey you jerk! I'm not a moron!" Tyson shouted.

"Are you saying then that you are lazy," Max asked furrowed.

"No I'm not that either!" Tyson snapped.

"The you won't have a problem to wake up early then. No all of you, SHUT UP!" Kai growled and closed his eyes. Ray shrugged and laid on his back with Kenny and Max. Tyson was still sitting up as others slept. He sighed deeply. This was going to be really hard.

* * *

 _That was the first chapter :) I hope interest has awoken and you follow Bladebreakers new journey with me. Reviews are weolcome and your opinion about this :) And remember to follow :D._

 _I hope my other three stories I am working here are interesting; Not Over Yet, Slave and New Trouble. There is a chance that I won't be updating New Trouble, but let's wait and see shall we :D_

 _Okay, I shut up now. Update is coming :P_


	2. Training, First Fight And Missing

_Hey! Here is the next chapter for you. Let's continue with the adventure. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Training, First Fight And Missing

* * *

-At the morning-

Without a warning Tyson fell of the bed on his stomach. Tyson turned around with his red face and saw Kai.

"Why the hell did you do that? I was having a pleasant dream," Tyson complained.

"Shut up and get up. We are going to train right now. Others are waiting," Kai began to walk out when Tyson shot up grabbing his arm.

"I haven't eating yet," Tyson said.

"You missed the breakfast. Don't blame me," Kai jerked his arm away and left angry Tyson behind.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!" Tyson shouted on top of his lungs. Kai in other hand just continued walking away.

As he arrived outside Ray appeared next to him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Tyson shouted 'you fucking jerk'. Nothing unusual," Kai replied and continued his way. Then Tyson arrived yawning.

"That wasn't nice thing you yelled," Max said.

"Kai didn't allow me to eat. He's the entire world's biggest jerk," Tyson growled. With that they took they places in front of Kai.

"You do know that this is going to be hell to you," Kai snarled.

"We know that. You don't have to be so angry," Ray tried to calm Kai down.

Kai sighed: "Whatever. Training will be at least ten times harder. There are sit-ups, push-ups and running and then fighting. Deal with it," Kai explained.

After fifteen minutes Tyson was already panting. Max and Tyson had done 32 push-ups and Rau 50 while Kai had 154. Finally Tyson's hand gave up and he fell down.

"This… is… impossible," Tyson gasped.

"You have still two more to go," Kenny stated. Tyson dropped his head to ground with a sigh.

"You can do it Tyson. You just have to push yourself a little bit," Max encouraged.

In an hour and half they were done with sit-ups and running. Everyone expect Kai were sitting on the ground.

"One more to go, but how we get those ten points?" Tyson thought out loud.

"There is going to be judge next to the fight and he counts the points. We can one point at the time. So hit ten times, it's ten points," Kenny answered.

"Alright and now we practice the fighting. Against who?" Tyson was confused. Suddenly he gazed at Kai who was looking at him with angry eyes like always.

"What the hell? Are you saying we are fighting against Kai?" Tyson spat towards Ray.

"Tyson! That's disgusting," Ray wiped his face.

"Unlike you Tyson, I had to fight with my fists and beyblade at the Abbey. I try not to hurt you," Kai smirked.

Ray was the first one to get up. He walked to Kai and they stared each other's.

"You have to remember these rules: Keep eye on your opponent, do NOT turn your back towards your opponent, stay ahead of your opponent, use objects around you if it's possible and finally, keep your cool," Kai listed as he threw Ray to the ground on his back. Ray had thrown punches against Kai, but he dodged them all.

"This is going to be difficult. What kind of mess we got ourselves?" Ray asked as he got up.

"We have to defend our title as champions!" Tyson pointed at himself.

"You know tittle is for Beyblade champion, not a fighter, right?" Max wondered.

"Yeah, I know. But we can do this. Others are doing it as well," Tyson resisted.

* * *

-At the same time at the big warehouse-

"Hey Tina. What's going on?" boy asked. He saw Tina with her long blond hair on the warehouse door. She wore violet t-shirt and white skirt with brown high heels.

"Hey Thomas. I know I would find you here. Captain has called Black Panthers back," Tina said. Boy with short brown hair, white shirt, green vest and black trousers walked with his grey shoes towards Tina.

"It was a nice story you pulled up there yesterday," Thomas walked to her.

"What story? Oh, that one with Dickenson and those kids. Thanks. How did you know?" Tina laughed.

"Jack told me. I don't know how he does that, but he's the one who always knows everything," Thomas tried to sound natural, but Tina could hear jealousy in his voice.

"That's the reason why he's captain's right hand. Why did I have to tell them that lie anyway? They could just check it by asking police," Tina grabbed Thomas' hand and began to pull him out.

"Because it was the only way to be allowed to compete in this tournament. Remember their rules: if all members aren't present, they aren't allowed to compete," Thomas smirked and walked ahead.

"And as you know, our team is kind of scattered around," he continued as Tina run to him.

"Where captain wants us to go?" Thomas suddenly asked.

"To the usual place like always," Tina replied and closed the warehouse door.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Tyson was stretching his hands up as did others. They had finally finished the fighting practice. It took over an hour. Kai had left somewhere as usual when phone started to ring. Ray stood up and answered.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson. Okay, I will tell others. Bye," Ray put the phone down.

"Is it time?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. We have to go to tournament now. Kai is there already," Ray went through the door others behind him.

After a while they saw other teams: White Tigers, All Starz and Tina with some people.

"Hey Ray!" Mariah shouted.

"Are you ready?" Ray asked.

"Of course we are ready. This is going to be awesome!" Kevin was excited.

"Hi Tina," Max said. Tina turned her head with smile on her face.

"Hey," she replied back. Tyson walked to her.

"Would you mind introducing us?" Tyson asked.

"Sure. These are Black Panthers. Thomas Clark, Josh Brown and Lara Watson. Guys, they are Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Max Tate and Kenny Saien. Their captain Kai Hiwatari is inside. You already saw him," Tina said.

"Nice to meet you. Don't get too hurt before we fight you," Thomas smirked.

"Same here. We are going to kick your asses," Tyson stated.

"Who's your captain by the way?" Kenny tried to sound brave, but he was scared to ask personal question.

"Why are you so afraid? Everyone should know the answer anyway," Lara said. She had short black hair, black shirt and skirt with black pantyhose and black heels.

"His name is Mark Taylor, but he's not here today. Don't worry, you are going to meet him some other day," Lara explained. Kenny began to blush. Lara saw right through him.

"Welcome fighters!" voice suddenly yelled. Guy with black suit and black glasses appeared in front of turned their heads towards him.

"There is Kai," Max noticed Kai walking to them. As Kai walked to them others were shocked to see how many little kids were participating. There were many people to fight with and they had only four fighters. If two of them got hurt badly and they would have two battles on the same day, they were trouble.

"I think there is going to be mental test in this competition," Kenny whispered.

"Why you say that?" Max frowned.

"Because we have to fight little kids as well," Kenny sounded sad. No one said anything more as guy started to speak.

"Welcome to all of you brave kids who decided to fight government's new tournament. My name is Jackson Collins. As you know, this competition is very different from usual Beyblade battles. Remember, you are allowed to use any weapons you want, even Beyblade or bit-beasts. You know the rest of the rules and finally, I'm going to be the judge and the guy who comments the fight. I hope you are ready. If you are, then step inside," Mr. Collins promoted.

When the doors opened, everyone run inside. The fighting arena was huge. There was high fence in the middle of the arena in circle. There was lot of space to fight.

"This is going to be dangerous. Be careful guys," Kenny warned.

"I forgot to tell you something. This tournaments name is also called 'Fighting For Life'. You can call it everything you want, but remember, your life is going to be online if your opponent hits you badly!" Collins shouted with a smile.

"Somehow I think that the name is suitable for this," Lee suddenly spoke up. Then they heard clicking sounds and saw team names on the board.

"Let's see who fights first!" Collins yelled again. In ten seconds they saw results. First fight was Bladebreakers versus White Witches.

"Fighters! Get on your positions!" Collins yelled. Other teams walked to stand to the audience as two fighting teams walked to opposite sides of the fighting circle.

"Whose going in first?" Kenny asked.

"I will," Tyson stepped in.

"Be careful," Kenny warned yet again as Tyson jumped in the circle. There was girl in front of him.

"First battle is Tyson versus Fiona! Fight!" Collins yelled.

"Let's have some fun," Fiona said as she dashed forward. Her white dress with slit moved. Tyson jumped on the side before she hit him. Tyson immediately realized how serious fighting was when Fiona moved again, but this time right hand forward. Tyson jumped towards Fiona trying to grab the hand, but instead he was hit on the jaw. Tyson fell on his side, but got up quickly. He had to jump away when Fiona tried to kick him on the back.

"What happened in there? It happened so fast," Max asked.

"She bluffed Tyson," Kai closed his eyes.

"But how?" Max asked.

"She put her right hand towards and when Tyson tried to grab it, she pulled her left hand forward and hit Tyson. That's her first point," Ray explained. Max nodded and watched Tyson again. Even though Tyson was able to get on his feet every time he got hit, it was useless, since Fiona got her points up to nine. In no time she got the final point and won the round.

"Sorry about that," Tyson rubbed his chin as he came back.

"It's your turn Ray," Max said.

"Okay," Ray nodded and walked to the fence.

"Try to surprise her. Even though your opponent is a girl, they her seriously," Kai directed.

"Next round is Ray versus Tanja! If he loses, Bladebreakers are out!" Collins yelled. Audience was yelling a lot as fighters got inside the circle.

Unlike Tyson Ray was able to hit Tanja six times on the stomach, but Tanja wasn't push over either. Points were nine to nine.

"This is it," Max was getting worried. This is their last chance.

Tanja run forward as Ray did. Suddenly she bent down when Ray tried to hit her, but before she could hit Ray, he jumped up high up the air like he did in China's beyblade tournament on the mountains. He had jumped on top of the bus that he would be able to see. Tanja growled as Ray landed on the ground.

"Nice trick," Tanja hissed. She was getting frustrated, which meant she was losing her cool. Ray dashed forward and disappeared on her sight.

"What the fuck?!" Tanja's eyes widened. Before she could say something Ray appeared behind her kicking her on the back. Tanja fell on her stomach three meters away from Ray.

"And that is ten points to Ray! Bladebreakers won the second fight!" Collins shouted more loudly on the mike. Audience shouted as did White Tigers.

"Good job Ray!" Mariah yelled.

"One more to go!" Gary shouted.

"That was awesome!" Tyson celebrated.

"Take it easy Tyson. We haven't won this round yet," Ray said.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Max asked.

"Just my stomach, but it's alright. Which one of you is going to fight the last round?" Ray looked Kai and Max.

"I think Kai should. He's better than me and we can't afford to lose this one," Max said quietly.

"Fine then. If you say so, but remember, you have to fight at some point," Kai jumped over the fence and walked in the middle with his hand on his pockets.

"Final round is Kai versus Rika! Fight!" Collins shouted with audience.

Kai stared at the girl with death-glare which caused her to back down a step.

"What the hell are you doing Rika?!" Fiona yelled, but Rika didn't answer. Just like Ray Kai disappeared from the sight and appeared again behind the opponent. But Kai kicked her back of her neck. Rika fell down unconscious.

"That. Was. Fast!" Tyson had grabbed the fence and had his mouth wide open.

"It looks like Bladebreakers continue to the next round," Collins didn't yell this time. Even the audience was quiet.

"How did he do that?" Michael asked with confused eyes.

"No idea," Eddy said.

"That was awesome Kai!" Tyson was jumping around.

"Hn," Kai shrugged.

"The next fight is tomorrow, but we can stay here and watch others!" Kenny informed.

Everyone nodded and run to the audience. It took six hours to the first tournament day to end. Bladebreakers, White Tigers and All Starz were on the streets when Black Panthers walked past them.

"They don't have any scratches. How is that possible?" Emily asked.

"Well, just like Kai they won all of their matches with one move," Lee replied.

In next five minutes they were walking along the long street with other people when there was yelling.

"Where is that coming from?" Kevin asked as Tyson run next to the alley.

"From there!" Tyson run to the alley without thinking others behind him.

"Come back Tyson! We don't know what's going on there!" Kenny yelled.

"Someone might need help!" Tyson shouted back when he had to stop. There were three alleys.

"Which way?" Max run behind him.

"Let's split up then," Michael ordered. White tigers went to right, All Starz in the middle and Bladebreakers to left.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

"Is someone in here?!" Tyson yelled in vain, since no one answered.

"Tyson! Stop!" Ray yelled when wall appeared in front of them.

"It's the dead end," Kenny said: "We have to turn back," he continued. But when they turned around something exploded.

"My eyes! I can't see anything!" Max yelled. When the light died down they couldn't see probably in few seconds.

"Is everyone alright?" Ray asked. They gazed around and no one had new bruises besides the old ones.

"WHERE'S DRACIEL?!" Max suddenly yelled.

"What?" others yelled as Max held his green beyblade towards them. Chip was missing.

"Driger is missing as well!" Ray checked his own beyblade. Tyson took his own out of his pocket as well did Kai, but Dragoon and Dranzer were safe unlike Driger or Draciel.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Tyson shouted loudly.

* * *

 _And that was second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :) I had fun writing it._

 _Remember to review and follow it with me. Thanks :D_


End file.
